The Epilogue
by malice-the-homunculus
Summary: Malice has always been told she is the final homunculus. When she attends Resembool middle school, will she find that the ones she trusts have betrayed her? Rated T for future violence and language. Read and comment if you like FMA school fanfics.


Malice lay motionless in bed. She knew everyone else was asleep. She's been living with Winry, Pinako, Alphonse, and Edward since many of the homunculi died. She was really 600 years old, but she looked like a 14-year-old who never heard of a tan. Her skin was pale as the moon and her hair dark as night. Her violet eyes kind of set the whole midnight-theme off, although she blends in perfectly with darkness of any kind.

She sits up and brings her knees to her chest and stares out the window at the foot of her bed. An old oak tree made the glass looked cracked. She brushed a strand of sleek hair from her face, wondering about how this was all going to turn out.

When she moved in, Pinako had already enrolled her into Resembool Jr. High, making her officially the "baby" of the family, since Ed, Al, and Winry were in High school. She didn't know how she was going to fit in. She knew for a fact that know body was a pale as her or had the same coal-black hair. Everyone in Resembool had either brown, red, or blond hair and were tan. They also had blue or green eyes. Malice felt a chill go down her face. She touched her face, noticing it was wet. She didn't even realize she was crying. She wipes away what was left of her tears on her lavender comforter and tries to go back to sleep.

A loud, rather annoying ringing noise filled the house. Out from a bundle of pillows and blankets, a metal hands smacked the alarm clock. A boy with blond hair and golden eyes sleepily rose from his sheets. Surprisingly, he was the only one who bothered to get out of bed when the alarm clock went off. Al was still asleep (he was back to normal), and Winry and Malice were TRYING to stay asleep. Ed knew a remedy for this. He simply walked over to their beds and ripped the blankets off. Winry kind of dragged herself out of bed, but Malice sprung up and slapped Edward. She grabbed her comforter and tossed it on her bed. They left Alphonse to Pinako.

A couple hours later, when everyone was up, dressed , and ready for school, Pinako handed out lunches, schedules, and notes for after-school activities, when they could stay out, yadayadayada. "Okay, Ed, you have your annual matinence routine for you auto-mail, Al, you have a basketball meeting, and today Winry has to do extra hours here. Malice, you come back to do your homework. Dante warned me about your procrastination issues." said Pinako. Malice sighed. She was really hoping that Dante wouldn't warn Pinako for these reasons. Malice was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black Vans, A long-sleeved shirt with purple and black stripes underneath a puffy black vest and her olive green messenger bag. Winry was wearing her white tank top, black skirt and black boots with white backpack. Al wore a pair of jeans (duh) with a sweater. When Winry scoffed at him, he claimed all the rest of his clothes were dirty. Malice suspects that he's just lazy. Ed wore his usual outfit. He claimed he claimed that he could carry all of his books. While Al, Ed, and Winry talked about athletics this year, Malice wondered about her school. It was a country school, so it wouldn't be very modern. Plus, it was Jr. High. This is when image counts most. She's already got down points on her eyes, skin, hair, and style. Her punk/Goth look wasn't going to cut it for a middle school out in Resembool. He train of thought is interrupted by the bus wheezing to the curb. Malice walks in and sits in a random seat in the middle, hoping someone would sit by her. She ends up sitting next to Alphonse because Ed and Winry are too busy making out in the back seats. They stop when the bus driver looks their way.

"So Malice, are you going to join any groups this year?" asked Al, trying to stark a conversation. Malice looks his way. "Depends on what their offering." said Malice. She leaned back and closed her eyes. _This is going to be a long year…_ she thought. She pulled her iPod touch and tuned out the rest of the world. Obviously, Al's attempt to start a conversation and have her open up didn't work.

A forty-five minute drive with a bunch of preps who talk too much led them to a rather large building. The doors of the bus flew open and the preps in the back pushed those in front of them into seats so they could be first. _Great. I haven't even took three steps off the bus and I already have enemies. Thought Malice scoffing under her breath. _


End file.
